Fallen
by Nightshimmer
Summary: This is the sequel to Sweet Escape by icethroat21. Mapleleaf's life has been thrown upside down. What will she do with an omen apprears with her mates name on it? What happenes, when, where, and why?
1. Allegiences

Okay this is the sequel to Sweet Escape BY the wonderful awesome FANTASTIC person/cat/thing _icethroat21_!!! Everyone give her a round of applause. *everyone claps wildly . . . Wildkit . . . *write it down* This COME FROM _icethroat21_. If you want any chance of understanding this read _SWEET ESCAPE_ and review it! K? k. prologue will be up VERY SOON! K? k.

NOW thanks _icethroat21_ for LETTING ME finish her sequel *chirping can heard* CLAP! *people clap out of fear* ^^ ON WITH THE STORY!

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Temporary Leader

Sandstorm—pale ginger she-cat

_Apprentice; _Honeypaw

Temporary Deputy

Rainwhisker—dark-gray tom w/ blue eyes

_Apprentice; _Molepaw

Medicine Cat

Cinderpelt—dark gray she-cat

_Apprentice; _Leafpool

Warriors

Graystripe—long-haired gray tom

Millie—striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet

Dustpelt—dark-brown tabby tom

_Apprentice; _Hazelpaw

Cloudtail—long-haired white tom

_Apprentice; _Cinderpaw

Brackenfur—golden-brown tabby tom

Thornclaw—golden-brown tabby tom

_Apprentice; _Poppypaw

Brightheart—white she-cat w/ ginger patches

Ashfur—pale gray (w/ darker flecks) tom w/ dark blue eyes

Sorreltail—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat w/ amber eyes

Squirrelflight—dark-ginger she-cat w/ green eyes

_Apprentice; _Featherpaw

Spiderleg—long-limbed black tom w/ brown underbelly and amber eyes

_Apprentice; _Mousepaw

Whiteflight—white she-cat w/ green eyes

_Apprentice; _Silverpaw

Birchfall—light-brown tabby tom

_Apprentice; _Berrypaw

Mapleleaf—dark-brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

_Apprentice; _Wingpaw

Larchwing—light-brown tabby tom

Hollyleaf—black she-cat w/ green eyes

Lionblaze—golden tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Jayfeather—gray tabby tom w/ blue eyes

Apprentices

Leafpool—light-brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

Featherpaw—dark-silver she-cat w/ blue eyes

Silverpaw—silver she-cat w/ blue eyes

Wingpaw—light-gray she-cat w/ blue eyes

Berrypaw—cream-colored tom

Hazelpaw—small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousepaw—gray-and-white tom

Molepaw—dark-gray tom w/ blue eyes

Honeypaw—light-brown tabby she-cat

Poppypaw—tortoiseshell she-cat

Cinderpaw—gray tabby she-cat

Queens

Ferncloud—pale gray (w/ darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Foxkit (reddish tabby tom) and Icekit (white she-cat)

Daisy—cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Other Kits

Nightkit—dark-gray she-cat, sister of Gingerkit and Flamekit

Gingerkit—ginger she-cat, sister of Nightkit and Flamekit

Flamekit—dark-gray tom with ginger paws, brother of Nightkit and Gingerkit

Pathkit—curious mottled gray tom with smoky-blue eyes, unknown son of Leafpool and Crowfeather

Elders

Goldenflower—pale ginger coat, the oldest nursery queen

Longtail—pale tabby tom w/ dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur—small dusky brown she-cat

ShadowClan

Leader

Blackstar--large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy

Russetfur--dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat

Littlecloud--very small tabby tom

Warriors

Oakfur--small brown tom

Apprentice, Smokepaw

Cedarheart--dark gray tom

Rowanclaw--ginger tom

Tawnypelt--tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Smokepaw--black tom

Queens

Tallpoppy--long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Elders

Boulder--skinny gray tom

WindClan

Leader

Onestar--brown tabby tom

Deputy

Ashfoot--gray she-cat

Medicine Cat

Barkface--short-tailed brown tom

Warriors

Tornear--taby tom

Webfoot--dark gray tabby tom

Crowfeather--dark gray tom

Owlwhisker--light brown tabby tom

Nightcloud--black she-cat

Weaselfur--ginger tom with white paws

Queens

Whitetail--small white she-cat

Elders

Morningflower--very old tortoiseshell queen

Rushtail--light brown tom

RiverClan

Leader

Leopardstar--unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy

Mistyfoot--gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat

Mothwing--dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowpaw

Warriors

Blackclaw--smoky black tom

Apprentice, Beechpaw

Hawkfrost--dark brown tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes

Voletooth--small brown tabby tom

Slallowtail--dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream--gray tom

Reedwhisker--black tom

Apprentice, Ripplepaw

Apprentices

Beechpaw--light brown tom

Ripplepaw--dark gray she-cat (she was a she-cat in Sunrise, but somewhere in POT got changed to a tom, but here, she's a she-cat)

Willowpaw--gray tabby she-cat

Queens

Mosspelt--tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Dawnflower--pale gray she-cat

Elders

Heavystep--thickset tabby tom

THANKS YOU ICY!!!


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

Mapleleafs Pov

After hunting I put my scrawny shrew into the small fresh kill pile. This Leaf-bare is being rough. No food for me. I padded forward and made a right turn into the warriors den. I crawled to the back of the den, avoiding the sleeping Dustpelt, Brackenfur, and Squirrelflight. I made a tight ball and sleep came fast yet gently, swiping me into a meadow. I took a step and yowled. I stepped back and yowled again. The ground was covered in thorns. I woke up in a start. I looked at my paws. There on my left paw was a huge thorn in my claw. It hurt a lot. As if it was being thrown into my paw again and again. I limped into the clearing. It was broad daylight. I padded into the Medicene cats den to see more thorns. I turned around and more. I yelped again. I woke up. I hope this isn't another dream. I looked at my paw to be sure. There it was a thorn in my claw. I limped into the Medicene cat den to see Leafpool talking with Cinderpelt. I hope this isn't another dream I hoped. "Hello, I had a weird dream and a thorn," I told Cinderpelt. I miss my other personality.

**Short but meaningful! Hope you like!**


	3. Perfection

**Im still writing! I'll be updateing This and newly renewed Saplings (Weeping Willows) much faster!!! This chapter will be about 2 pages long k?**

**Mapleleaf's Pov**

Sun shine dance across the sand camp grounds. The dream had had yesterday still haunted me. Cinderpelt had said it was an Omen. What it meant? She never told me. I inwardly hissed at the dark grey she-cat for leaving me on a cliff. I was hanging on a cliff, losing grip, because she just wouldn't tell me! Although I do have a feeling that its right under my nose. Sleeping on it was out of the question. Yesterday's dream, I shuddered, if it came again I would claw my fur off for that pain.

Thornclaw came through camp, limping. After running over to him I gave his ear a soft lick. He let out a rough purr. "What happened," I asked, shocked. "He fell into the lake," came a stifled laugh. Brackenfur was keeping Thornclaw up, yet still as soaking wet as his brother. Sorreltail was at Thornclaws side, completely dry. Cinderpaw was right behind Thornclaw, trying to keep his tail up and off the sandy ground. "Hay," she mumbled through Thornclaws tail. "Well you get dried off; I need to take my apprentice out." He sneezed and Sorreltail, Brackenfur, and Cinderpaw steered him off to the Medicene cat den, where Cinderpelt and Leafpool were patiently waiting for their newest patient.

The flowers surrounding the Queen's den were blooming into sweet smelling roses. Thornclaw came by and licked my ear. "Dry now?" He purred and licked my back with his tail. His eyes were foggy. I couldn't tell what he was thinking about. "Wingpaw!" Wingpaw came trotting with Silverpaw and Featherpaw, her sister, towards me. "Yes Mapleleaf?" she purred. "Battle training, I'll go ask Whiteflight and Squirrelflight if you three can try double combat training." Their faces lit up. Thornclaw looked back and ran through the dirt tunnel.

I padded over to Squirrelflight and Whiteflight . . . Firestar really needed some lessons on naming warriors. Whitesnow, is a much better and fitting name for Whiteflight, her cool yet kind personality. They nodded, hearing what I said to the apprentices. We padded along to training hollow, the apprentice chatting happily. Training Hollow was a sandy clearing. "Promise to never hurt each other?" asked sweet little Featherpaw. They all turned around and intertwined tails, "Promise." They went off into as usual. "You go Wingpaw," I shouted. Silverpaw and Featherpaw got together with Wingpaw at the other side. "Ready," I whispered. "Set," meowed Squirrelflight. "GO!," yowled Whiteflight.

Silverpaw and Featherpaw rammed into a smaller Wingpaw, well tried to. Wingpaw jumped up causing both Silverpaw and Featherpaw to ram into the ground. Wingpaw hit the ground and turned and put her paw to Silverpaw. "Silverpaw is out!" Featherpaw lashed her tail angrily at what Squirrelflight yowled. Featherpaw jumped up and onto a nearby tree, Wingpaw knowing what she was going to do side stepped, as an angry Featherpaw hit the ground where Wingpaw was a minute ago. "  
Wingpaw wins!" I screeched. Silverpaw got up with Featherpaw and congratulated their sister. "Renember Featherpaw do not get controlled by your anger, anger blinds you from the obvious. You could have hit where Wingpaw moved but you hit where she was a moment before you leaped." Squirrelflight instructed Featherpaw. Featherpaw and Squirrelflight padded away saying it was time to leave for some rest.

I saw Thornclaw go to the warriors den. I followed him and rested my head of his shoulders. I drifted into a quiet sleep. I felt a rustle under me and saw that Thornclaw was heading out of the tunnel. I followed him to the Shadowclan border where I smelt another sent. In the spot light there stood, Rowanclaw(she-cat). Thornclaw padded up to her and purred. I stepped out of the shadows when they started to clean each other. "You cheating on me with her? After what I did for you? I killed you once and I'll do it again." I leapt at Rowanclaw and killed her, same with Thornclaw. My heart had already shattered.

"I hate her. Thanks for getting rid of her." He let out a rough purr. There ahead of me sat the most handsome tom I had ever seen. He had glossy pitch black fur with gleaming blue eyes. Not lazy green eyes like Thornclaw, Bright shining blue eyes. "It was no problem, he broke my heart." I sat down and we just talked. It was nice. I told him everything. He was so easy to talk to. He told this what the omen about the thorn in my claw meant. He told me about his life. His name was Smokepaw. His mother, Bird a rouge, left him at the Shadowclan border when he was only a 1 moon old kit. I saw the sunrise and we were still talking. I had never felt something like this; I thought as he pressed his warm pelt against mine as a farewell. "See you again," I asked, sad to see him go. "Yeah tomorrow, moon-high." He padded out into the dence forest of his.

I padded though mine, catching 2 mice. I ran into camp "THORNCLAW IS DEAD!" I yowled. "what?" Brackenfur asked, as did Cinderpelt. "I found him on the upper border near the twoleg nests. He was lying there with a bite mark on his neck." I sobbed, not in my heart though. In my heart I was joyful not only had that I meet Smokepaw but that he helped me move him all the way to the upper border. "I'm so sorry," Larchwing said as he pressed his pelt against mine. Lionblaze came up to me and he licked my ear for comfort. After a while mourning had passed, they buried his body and everything was back to normal . . . almost. Lionblaze followed me to the warriors den. And lay down next to me, curling up next to me, our pelts touching. Why is he doing this? When I woke up.

I woke up to the smell of fresh mouse. I looked up to see Lionblaze with a mouse over me "Want some?" he asked nicely. We shared the mouse and he left for sunrise patrol. Larchwing came running towards me, happy as can be. "Hollyleaf is going to have my kit, MY KITS!" he bounded up and down. "Great! I wish I could have kits that will be as beautiful as yours." I said after a while of thinking and calming him down. Lionblaze was talking to Jayfeather and a happy Hollyleaf and turned around to smile at me. I renember that day to.

"_Traitors?" Hollypaw exclaimed. "We should have killed them!"_

"_That's why Maplepaw and I exiled them!" Larchpaw boasted to the she-cat._

_Maplepaw stood and listened from outside the den. Hollypaw didn't know she was there, so she quietly listened._

"_Good! They deserved it!" Hollypaw meowed. "I'm proud of you, Larchpaw! I knew that you were awesome!"_

"_Really?" Larchpaw asked, sounding surprised._

_Maplepaw closed her eyes, she knew what was coming next._

"_Yeah, Larchpaw, actually..."_

"_Eavesdropping, are we?" Lionpaw asked her._

"_SHHHH!__" Maplepaw hissed. She sighed when she realized that Larchpaw and Hollypaw hadn't heard._

"_I'm just kidding. But I want to listen as well." Lionpaw meowed._

_Maplepaw nodded, closing her eyes again as Lionpaw stood at the other entrance of the apprentice den, neither seen nor heard by Larchpaw and Hollypaw._

"_Hollypaw, I..."_

"_Larchpaw..."_

_Maplepaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile, Lionpaw right behind her._

"_Why did you leave?" he asked her._

_Maplepaw found a vole and handed it to Lionpaw. "Figured I'd leave the two love birds alone for a while." she replied, trying to find a good, plump mouse for herself._

I missed those days. So simple, so sweet. Lionblaze grinned, seeing what I saw.

**Lionblaze's Pov!**

"_Traitors?" Hollypaw exclaimed. "We should have killed them!" my sisters sweet voice rolling. _

"_That's why Maplepaw and I exiled them!" Larchpaw boasted to my sister. _

_Maplepaw stood and listened from outside the den, opposite of me. Hollypaw didn't know they was there, so he quietly listened. Maplepaw's sleek pelt glimmered with the smell of forest, but she would never like him, she liked Thornclaw. _

"_Good! They deserved it!" Hollypaw meowed. "I'm proud of you, Larchpaw! I knew that you were awesome!" my sister has no clue what coming._

"_Really?" Larchpaw asked, sounding surprised._

_I saw Maplepaw closing her eyes. I closed my eyed. Dreaming, of a sweet scent of forests wraping itself around me. _

"_Yeah, Larchpaw, actually..." _

"_Eavesdropping, are we?" I asked Maplepaw. Hoping she would come near me, so I could smell her foresty scent more._

"_SHHHH!__" Maplepaw hissed. She sighed when she realized that Larchpaw and Hollypaw hadn't heard. No she didn't come._

"_I'm just kidding. But I want to listen as well." I meowed. Hoping she wouldn't leave._

_Maplepaw nodded, closing her eyes again as I stood at the other entrance of the apprentice den, neither seen nor heard by Larchpaw and Hollypaw._

"_Hollypaw, I..."_

"_Larchpaw..."_

_Maplepaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile, me right behind her._

"_Why did you leave?" I asked her. I hope it wasn't because of me._

_Maplepaw found a vole and handed it to me. "Figured I'd leave the two love birds alone for a while." she replied, trying to find a good, plump mouse for herself. Thank goodness she is so . . . perfect._

I missed then. I still loved her. Her and her perfection. Congratulated Hollyleaf and went over to Mapleleaf. I was gonna tell her. "Mapleleaf, can I talk to you. Alone." She followed me into the forest. "I have to tell you something." I began.

**Mapleleaf's pov.**

OH Starclan. I've seen this before! I couldn't run though. Some part of me wanted to stay. "I love you," he blurted out. I saw his hoped go up as a smiled widely. "Me too," and I did. I loved two people. No Smokepaw was just a friend. I twined tails with him and we came through camp. Everyone staring, id didn't care though. But still. I felt safe and protected with Lionblaze. He glowing golden fur. His warm amber eyes. But Thornclaw image kept pushing in my mind. Every time it left, it came back harder.

**Sorry guys but Thornclaw is so boring! C ya next time xD**


End file.
